


Boameria tricuspis, I always knew you’d be this beautiful!

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That he can wield this power over the man boggles him at times, filling him alternatively with the quiet sort of joy of one who is continuously surprised at finding himself well-loved or with this sniggling bit of guilt of one who considers himself unworthy of undying loyalty and devotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boameria tricuspis, I always knew you’d be this beautiful!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt “hair cut”, and because in some universes, these two deserve a happy ending. The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for July 25, 2008.

Sawada Tsuyanoshi wakes up to sunlight on his face and the sight of a gloriously naked Gokudera Hayato leaving their bed and stepping into the shower. The Tenth Boss of the Vongola Family allows himself to stare at those curves and angles and silver hair and broad, broad shoulders before they vanish from sight. He hears the water come on, and briefly contemplates on joining the other man in a stall that’s just the right size for two people. He decides against it, and eventually remembers why it would not be in his best interests to use up what little time they’ve got together on a good morning fuck. The brunette yawns, rolls out of bed with a liberal stretch, and makes his way to his wardrobe, navigating his way through the islands that his clothes and his Right Hand Man’s clothes have made on the floor of his bedroom. The wood panels are smooth and gloriously cool against the soles of his feet.

 

“Come and sit down,” he says to Gokudera later, after the other man has stepped out, toweling his hair, all slick chest and ripped jeans.

 

“…Tenth?”

 

“You said you needed a haircut, right?”

 

“But—”

 

“But what?”

 

He beams, and that is all it takes for Gokudera to return his smile, albeit tentatively, and follow his boss’ word to the letter. That he can wield this power over the man boggles him at times, filling him alternatively with the quiet sort of joy of one who is continuously surprised at finding himself well-loved or with this sniggling bit of guilt of one who considers himself unworthy of undying loyalty and devotion. Gokudera Hayato has walked with him for ten whole years and then some, hanging on his heels, on his every word, stretching himself out well beyond his limits in the name of the Tenth. It has taken Tsuna all of those years to hold the other man close, and convince him that the best way he could show his love was to make sure he lived to come back to him – come back to their bed – in one piece, healthy and whole and smiling in that way that no other person has ever smiled for him.

 

“Your hair has really grown out.”

 

“I… I haven’t really had the time to cut it myself.”

 

“That’s all right. It gives me an excuse to do it for you.”

 

It also allows Tsuna to stand just behind the other man, feel him perfectly still just centimeters away from him, close enough to give him comfort but distant enough to allow him to study every inch of his skin. Gokudera has, across many battlefields and in quiet dark places, mapped out the last ten years of their story through marks of Tsuna’s lips (or teeth) on his skin and the scars he has received. Tsuna studies these as he takes a pair of scissors to the other man’s hair. It is still wet from Gokudera’s shower, and soft beneath his fingertips. Apparently, he realizes a moment later, when Gokudera reaches up to touch the ends of his own hair from over his shoulder, that his Right Hand Man must have been thinking about the same thing that he was. They have been doing that often enough, melding their thoughts together nearly as often as the way they acquaint themselves with each other’s lips.

 

“Tenth,” Gokudera whispers in his ear, a few heartbeats later, “forget about the haircut for a bit.”

 

And this time, it is Tsuna who does as he told.


End file.
